


Sacrifical Lamb

by Mahozahamy_Arisugawa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 3x13, Lost to the Sea, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers of Season Finale, The Dragon is Dead, Will Knows, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa/pseuds/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suspended above the Atlantic waters, for an instant they were...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifical Lamb

* * *

 

\---Is Beautiful…-- Will said, and he believes it. Time stops… 

For an instant, suspended above the Atlantic waters they are eternity. 

Desperate his hands hold thigh, his eyes seek, staring at the ones in front of him… so dark, so deep. He feels something, wants something, but even now he doesn’t know what he need… 

\---…But it is wrong…--he whispers as they descent…

Tonight he had cross his last line, on purpose. Freeing himself of all boundaries, embracing his instincts, he becomes… And decide both must disappear.

Still he can’t help but perceive… Covered in blood Hannibal look beautiful, as never before, tinted in black down the cold light of the moon… He wants to melt, to blend, to dissolve in him. 

Enjoy forever with him the immensurable bliss of the real slaughter, the delight of the hunting, finding that murder alongside someone who can see you as you are, is amazing, calming, reassuring… 

Simply can’t be. He can’t allow it. No matter how much he desires… He won’t. Hannibal is going die with him. 

Right now, right here they are going to be lost to the sea. He is going to take the only thing Hannibal did not offer to him, his life; in return Will is going to give himself whole, as sacrifice to the dark god Hannibal is. And that will bring balance to their universe, and hopefully peace too. 

He had become, and is at home is this arms, hearing the beat of his heart. Doing this was the right thing to do, killing his own monster when it just born, and dragging Hannibal on the fall. Not exactly at zero time point but yet safe… 

This is his last vow to his old self, an irrational act of murder and suicide, but also an egoistic and ugly desire, from Hannibal to only belong to him from his last breath, to no one else, not the FBI and certainly not Jack, Hannibal was his, as he was Hannibal’s, so in the end was his last act one of love. 

So love is what he feels when tender hands, painfully familiar, caress his face and holds him dear. 

Consuming, ardent adoration is what he sees in the gleaming red of his eyes, pure, unadulterated love is what he feels in the touch of his sinful lips. Burning fire crosses his heart as they fall, kissing… to their deaths. Laced with tender brutality, pain and angst, their love is a crime, their love is death. 

The beast within him aches for more, of course, so much more; the dark fire now glows in him too and he fervently desires to live, to kill, and to be with him. Such is the force of this love, and is so overwhelming than Will thinks maybe his blazing is going to end them before the waters or the rocks do. 

Abruptly the icy ink of the ocean surrounds them in agonizing stings, clawing at them, dragging, receiving the offering, the massive depths shallow them. But the kiss is still there, eternal… and Will realizes the kiss is life… 

So he breathes… 

* * * * *

\---I wanted to die with you—he says as they emerge, swimming and floating against the waves.  
\---No one else is going to die, Will, not tonight—Hannibal responds, his first words after are as firm and calm as ever—Certainly not us. I have no intention to leave your sacrifice go to waste. 

A gamble with destiny has been the fall; just now with those words their fate has been sealed. 

No one can stopping them now, and well does who runs afraid of them. Those are the smart ones. Like Alana, her wife and child, like Bedelia and his worship of herself. Will can’t help but muse how much time those four have… How long is going to be the hunt, how hard, how much time till they both have a nice dinner somewhere… Which one of those old friends they are going to have first… 

His soul now belongs to the Devil so better for all start trembling… But Jack… he is going to stand his ground… Jack the good, Jack the God… The tough prey, confident in his influence over will… 

The Lamb has become, Jack.

…Be afraid of his wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> First Hannibal Fic, and also first fic on this page. Very short but I hope you like it. Any mistakes please let me know, I am a not native speaker, so sorry for the grammar, not so very sure if is error free... (but I check I promise)
> 
> Inspired by the season finale (I still hope there will be more) As many fans I think I was also transfixed by the entire episode. 
> 
> I was expecting the worst (after the Red Dinner...) (And after reading the book) But of course not prepared for this. So I NEED to get it out of my sistem. Thank you for reading, see you around.


End file.
